marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Poseidon Aegaeus (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Poseidon | Aliases = Neptune, King Neptune , King of the Seas, Father Neptune, Earthshaker, Father of Oceans, Stormbringer | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Gods of Olympus, formerly | Relatives = Cronus (father); Rhea (mother); Zeus, Pluto (brothers); Hera (sister); Amphitrite (wife); ---- Triton (son by Amphitrite); Periclymenus (son); Polyphemus (son by Thoosa); Theseus (son by Aethra); Cycnus (son, deceased); Rhode, Benthesicyme (daughters); Charybdis (daughter by Gaea); ---- Hercules, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus (nephews); Venus, Athena, Artemis, Eileithyia, Hebe, Discord, Pandia, Helen, Persephone (nieces) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympus and Aegae | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 580 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = God of horses and the sea, of Oceans, Storm and Earthquakes, Patron god of Atlantis | Education = | Origin = Olympian | PlaceOfBirth = Mantineia, Arcadia | Creators = Otto Binder; Frank Giacoia | First = Kid Komics #1 | Overview = Poseidon is part of the Olympian pantheon as the God of the Seas and was worshipped by the Atlanteans as Father Neptune. | HistoryText = Titanomachy Poseidon was the second born son of the Titan deities Cronus and Rhea. Poseidon sided with his brothers Zeus and Hades in the war between the Olympians and the Titans. He and his brothers freed their elder siblings from a prison in the dark Underworld. After defeating their father, Zeus became King of Olympus and all of the gods of its pantheon, Hades was made King of the Underworld, and Poseidon was made King of the Seas. Ancient History Poseidon is the patron god of the Atlantis and Atlanteans believe Poseidon to be responsible for the evolution of their water-breathing race, Homo mermanus 10,000 years after the Great Cataclysm. Over 2,000 years ago Atlanteans started worshipping Set. Enraged, Poseidon destroyed Set's cult and prevented him from manifesting on Earth. Poseidon later lived among the Atlanteans for a time as their protector, and left a copy of his trident with their ruler upon his departure. At some point, he was asked along with Apollo by Laomedon, king of Troy, to built impenetrable walls around his city, but refused to pay for their services, enraging them. Millenia before our time, Neptune opposed and defeated the supernatural being called Wild One, imprisoning him under a submarine structure in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Both Neptune and the Wild One remember their confrontation and their hatred for each other. Albeit Neptune was confident that the Wild One would never be unleashed again, he nonetheless kept an eye on him. In 1264 B.C., the Monster of Poseidon captured Laomedon's daughter, who asked Hercules to save her daughter from it, promising him his herd of magical horses which could run on water in return. ... Retreat from Earth After many centuries, mortal worship of the Olympians faded, Zeus and the other Olympians gradually withdrew from Earth except for Poseidon, who was still honored by the Atlanteans and actively watched over Atlantis and its people, unlike many Olympians who have few or no worshippers on Earth. 20th Century Poseidon made a few brief appearances in the 20th Century, once during World War II. He also surfaced in the early 50s where he assisted the love goddess Venus quell the Fish-Men in the Pacific. He convinced the Fish-Men to return to the ocean and stop their attack on a cruise ship. Modern Age In modern times, Poseidon sent Namor on a quest to reclaim his Trident in order to regain the Atlantean throne. Afterward Poseidon appeared to the Atlanteans, and decreed Namor the true ruler of Atlantis. Poseidon advised Namor of the true destiny of Atlantis and its people. Later, Neptune healed a wounded Namor, and transformed a drowning stallion into a giant seahorse. Neptune later abducted Namor from Atlantis to Hades at the behest of Zeus, as Zeus blamed the Avengers for Hercules's bad physical condition. However, Neptune was then forbidden to return to Earth by Zeus, despite his objections due to Atlantean worship. Most recently, he, along with the other Olympians have dwelt on Earth once more, following the death of Zeus. In a weakened state, he was abducted by Hippolyta and her Amazon warriors, at the behest of Hera and Pluto, who forced him to cede his shares of the Olympus Group to them, facilitating their takeover. The Amazon princess Artume likewise forced from him the location of the Omphalos. He was rescued from Artume's clutches by Hercules, Namor, and Namora. | Powers = Poseidon possesses the conventional superhuman attributes of an Olympian god: * Superhuman Strength: Neptune is among the physically strongest of the Olympians and can lift about 70 tons without supplementing his strength with his other powers. Among the Olympians, his strength is equalled only by Ares and Pluto and is exceeded only by Zeus and Hercules. * Superhuman Speed: Neptune is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Neptune's body produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless physical stamina. His stamina is equalled among the Olympians only by Ares, Pluto, Zeus, and Hercules. * Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Neptune's body, like that of all Olympians, is about 3 times as dense as that of a human. This contributes, somewhat, to Neptune's superhuman strength and weight. * Superhuman Durability: Neptune's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If Neptune sustains injury, his godly life-force will enable him to recover with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he is incapable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of magic. * Immortality: Like all Olympians, Neptune is immune to the effects of aging. He has not aged since reaching adulthood. He cannot die by any conventional means, and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Self Sustenance: As the Olympian God of the seas, Neptune is capable of breathing underwater and his body is able to withstand the extreme pressure and temperatures at the bottom of the ocean. Neptune is able to breathe both air and water. Hydrokinesis: As the Olympian God of the Seas, Poseidon has Nigh-Omnipotent control over all forms of water. He can control, create and manipulate water such as making an entire ocean into a puddle or creating tsunamis.He can use his control over water to create powerful water blasts at his opponents. He is the greatest swimmer on the Earth. He can move at superhuman speeds while in water, and communicate with all the sea creatures. He can breathe under water indefinitely and can breathe oxygen as well. Atmokinesis: As the Stormbringer, Poseidon has control over the weather to an equal degree as his brother Zeus. Energy Manipulation: Poseidon possesses powerful energy-wielding abilities that are equalled among the Olympians only by those of Hades and surpassed only by those of Zeus. As such Poseidon's magical abilities surpass even that of the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, whom Pluto bested once in direct magical combat. Only a few of Poseidon's many energy-wielding powers have as yet been depicted. Poseidon can fire powerful force bolts from his hands powerful enough to destroy a planet, He can create powerful electrical fields, erect powerful, nearly impenetrable force fields, powerful enough to protect him from Zeus's attacks. He has the power of flight, light absorption, electric disruption and astral projection, temporarily increase his physical attributes, convert an entire tribe of his worshippers into water-breathers, change his (and that of others's) size, shape and form into other people, animals and objects, create inter-dimensional apertures to enable him to transport himself from one dimension to another, mystically conceal himself from mortals (but not from gods), heal the injuries of other living beings, However, since his entrance to the Earthly plane his godly powers have been severely corroded. | Abilities = Neptune is a formidable hand to hand combatant. However, he is more adapt at using his energy manipulating powers during combat situations. | Strength = Neptune can lift about 70 tons, over double the amount an average Olympian male can press. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Neptune is capable of inter-dimensional transportation under his own power. | Weapons = Neptune's Trident: Poseidon carries a Trident forged by the first Cyclops that was forged from his godly essence and is the symbol of his power. The Trident is virtually indestructible as it is composed of the Olympian metal adamantine. The Trident has control the waters of the Earth to make whirlpools, typhoons, large waves, cyclones, etc. It can also conjure massive amounts of water and manipulate energy for various purposes, as well as give control of all sea animals to the wielder. He can strike the bottom of the sea bed and cause earthquakes. Poseidon has also allowed his champion, Namor to wield his trident and its power. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Neptune at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Neptune at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Atmokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Magicians Category:Energy Projection Category:Power Bestowal Category:Teleporters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Alteration Category:Healers Category:Zoopathy Category:Electrokinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Sea Deities Category:Poseidon Family Category:Cronus Family Category:Rhea Family Category:Force Field Category:Flight Category:Astral Projection Category:Odyssey Characters Category:Athletic skills Category:Location Patron Deities Category:True Immortals Category:Mythological Figures